Orquídea
by Belluse Luna
Summary: Allen walker ¿realmente quien eres? no te lo has preguntado, y si todo lo que cres que eres es una mentira, y ¿si tus padres no te habandonaron por que si? quieres respuestar y muy pronto las tendras mas de la que imaginas.
1. Chapter 1

!Hola! Espero le agrade este fanfic esta basado en la seria pero con muchas modificaciones, mm practicamente es UA y espero les agrade este es la introducción :D espero y les guste jejeje bueno a leer pero antes...

Disclaimer: todo adsolutamente todo menos la trama y uno que otro personaje le pertenece a Hoshino sensei! *o* que el manga se esta poniendo muy bueno!.

Todos los derechos reservados de la serie hacia ella y ahora si lean :D!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Orquídea**

_Tonto el que no entienda._

-¡Mi niño no llevara nuestra maldición!- declaro la mujer sosteniendo a un bebe de no más de 3 meses.

-….Lo siento pero la decisión ya esta tomada… no se puede hacer nada él es el próximo heredero al trono, además es lo que _ella_ ha pedido como pacto de lo acordado-dijo el hombre a lado de la chimenea casi rosando al fuego tan indomable y a la vez mortífero.

-pe...pero… tu eres su ¡padre!, es tu ¡hijo! Por dios… no lo hagas… no quiero que sufra lo que nosotros-dijo la mujer llorando amargamente mientras empieza a caer de rodillas con el bebe.

-Lo siento ya esta tomada la decisión.- señalo con su rostro serio y sin un aspice de emoción – además… ella…nuestra…_Madre_… lo ha marcado como su…_hijo_ –

-¡No lo acepto, si es nuestra madre pero también es nuestro hijo!- exclamo con furia y un destello rojizo apareció en sus ojos, su paciencia agotada y con el recelo de perder a su retoño.

El hombre rodo sus ojos fastidiado ¿es que no podía ver que al también le dolía perder su retoño?- Kathleen entiende esto qué es lo único que saldrá de mi boca en este asunto… no podemos hacer nada por que el consejo ya tomo su decisión…pero también sé que es nuestro niño y no quiero verlo sufrir la carga que nosotros mismos llevamos pero ¡maldición! Es lo que tenemos que hacer y fue una promesa ¿!no lo olvides ¡?-

-¿Esa es tu decisión Amaury?

-sí lo es Kathleen y es la que acataras quieras o no

- ¡Sí es tu decisión entonces yo tomare la mía! Y es que no pienso permitir que mi hijo se convierta en uno de nosotros, si es necesario daré mi vida cambio por la de el-salió azotando la puerta y antes de que se cerrara completamente asomo su cabeza- Y no lo olvido, se que yo fui la que te lo propuso y me duele pero luchare por mi hijo-termino de cerrar la puerta, y adentro dejando a un hombre destrozado pero feliz de ver que esa era la mujer que había escogido como mujer y reina de su clan.

-Sera como tú quieras Kathleen…solo espero no sea muy tarde para mi _pequeño_-susurro al viento en esa habitación fría, en la ventana dirigiendo su mirada hacia la luna- Hoy estas más hermosa…- y volvió su mirada hacia la chimenea extinta- tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor Kathleen no hagas nada estúpido-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Kathleen regresa es una orden!- grito desde su caballo, pasando por el bosque que estaba detrás de su castillo- ¡ustedes por la derecha, Matías tu ve por la izquierda!-

-¡si señor!- contestaron a coro todos los soldados- ¡no los quiero devuelta hasta que aparezca la reina! Andando-y todos salieron gritando a viva voz a su señora, recorriendo el bosque, solo rogaban encontrarla sana y salva a ella y al bebe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cuenta una leyenda_

-¡Madre! ¡Madre! Por favor no lo hagas ¡por favor!- suplicaba, arrastrándose al lago con su niño en brazos, sus lagrimas no paraban y estaba al borde del colapso de tanto correr huyendo para salvar la vida de su niño

-_Mi niña ¿Por qué me lo pides?- _hablo una voz dulce, amable pero con un tinte tenebroso haciendo que los pocos animales salieran huyendo_- Ustedes lo sabían, me lo prometieron a cambio de un heredero y salvar su pueblo, solo estoy reclamando lo que es mío, mi dulce niña, acércate y déjalo en el lago, el es mi elegido además tu sabias a lo que te atenías al hacer ese pacto conmigo ¿recuerdas la canción no? _

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuró a la luna_

_Hasta el amanecer._

-Si madre pero también… ¡es mi hijo! No te lo puedo dar es sangre de mi sangre por favor te lo suplico por lo que más quieras quítale la maldición, yo la pagare por el-

_-No puedes, no debes y no lo permitiré, eso que has estado evitando será su sufrimiento-_empezó a formarse del lago una especia de humo que empezó a tomar forma humana, de una mujer hermosa, de piel blanca, cabellos largos y plateados, y sus ojos ¡oh sus ojos! de un hermoso color plateado, vestida con una túnica blanca y amarrada con un fino hilo de oro, en sus pies un par de sandalias y en su cabeza una hermosa tiara adornada con las mas preciosas piedras_- El es mi hijo, __mío__ y no te permitiré que me lo quite además ¿Qué no será él quien herede el trono que le dejara su padre?-_su tinte de voz se elevo y una sonrisa maliciosa se torno en su rostro_- ¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que te pasara si me desobedeces a mi tu madre? Yo tengo el poder suficiente de destruir a nuestro clan ¡por que yo soy su fuente de poder!, así que se una buena hija y dame a mi próximo heredero, al ser que heredera mi sangre-_se acerco lentamente hacia Kathleen y en un descuido le quito al niño, empezó a correr hacia el lago pero de pronto sintió que algo la detuvo de su hombro una mano fuerte y que ella conocía muy bien , así que ya había llegado su pieza faltante.

_"pero a cambio quiero_

_el hijo primero_

_que le engendres a él._

_que quien su hijo inmola_

_Para no estar sola_

_poco le iba a querer."_

-¿Qué haces madre?-pregunto mirando como su esposa estaba como en una especie de trance emocional con sus ojos vacios sin emociones, su hermosa Kathleen ¿Qué le había pasado?-¡contéstame madre! ¿¡Qué les has hecho!-rugió como un animal al no saber lo que pasaba.

-_Oh mi niño, mi Amaury nada mas faltabas tu, le decía mi niña Kathleen que ya era hora de que pagaran el pacto y que mejor con ¿mi hijo?_- se soltó de forma delicada y empezó andar como si no tocara el piso como si bailara una dulce sinfonía pero sin música, en su rostro una sonrisa bondadosa con el toque de toda malicia y el niño empezaba a llorar - _¡Oh! Mi bebe, mi dulce bebe shu shu tranquilo ya pasara, duermes si se buen niño y duerme_-le empezó a acariciar su cabecita mientras empezaba a dormirse otra vez

- _Vez lo que hacen lo estaban despertando, Amaury no quiero recordártelo como a tu mujer pero __él es mi hijo__ a partir de este momento y si te atreves a dar un paso más¿ te juro que el morirá!_-deteniendo a Amaury en su avance hacia ellas.- _así esta bien, ahora necesito un favor_- dijo mirándolos a ambos aun que uno de ellos estaba todavía en shock-_les dejare criarlo_- vio como sus ojos empezaban a iluminarse- _pero solo hasta su mayoría de edad y entonces él será despertado por completo, así que si lo quieren mantener seguro es mejor que lo alejen de ustedes, por el bien de él y de ustedes_- con el niño en brazos empezó a caminar hacia el lago y entrar recitando unas extrañas palabras-

_**É este amor que inflama o corazón, é un feitizo de morte e dolor. Y beber do meu sangue, morte e vida, o seu destino está escrito en sangue marcado.  
>E bebida e beber o<strong>__**meu sangue, o meu amor e meu filló esperta para facer omeu herdeiro.**_

( Es este amor que enciende al corazón, es un hechizo de muerte y de dolor. Y beberás mi sangre, en muerte y en vida, tu destino escrito con sangre marcado esta. Y beberás mi sangre y beberás mi amor mi niño y despertaras para convertirte en mi heredero.)

Termino de decir y apareció en su rostro una marca roja que se extiende en gran parte de su lado izquierdo de su rostro la cual empieza con una estrella invertida de la punta de la estrella se extiende una línea que pasa por la zona del ojo y termine en la mejilla con un trazo muy singular , y sus cabellos castaños se hicieron plateados, su linda mirada café adquirió un tono plateado.

_-Esta mi niño es mi maldición hasta el día que tengas que regresar a mi- _y empezó a desvanecerse como si fuera una brisa, entonces Amaury reacción y tomo al niño viendo la maldición ya impuesta sobre su hijo y detectando el olor de sellado- ¡no! Esto no puede ser, no a mi hijo- de sus ojos salían lagrimas y Kathleen que no lo soporto se desmayo antes sin dar un grito que llego hasta el cielo.

-¡Madre por qué!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya que llegaron aqui espero de todo en sus comentarios quiero saber que les parecio y si quieren conti :D solo con sus reviews me harian feliz y asi podre pasar mi materias de la preparatoria! recuerden se acepta de todo critcas constructivas y hasta jitomatazoz!

*Un lemon al dia fortalece tus huesos y te hace mas feliz* ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola primero que nada agradezco los reviews, ma alentaron mucho y segundo quisiera informas que tratare de subir 2 capis por semana y esto seria los miércoles y sábado :D vale? en caso de que no pueda pues no se me alteren también recuerden que tengo que ir a la prepa y servicio social -.- oh dios mío como lo odio pero en fin este capi realmente no iba así, solito se fue desarrollando y mmm casi no me gusto pero ustedes tienen la última palabra, disfrútenlo ^w^!

_Discaimer: D Gray man no me pertenece si no a la gran hoshino sensei! lo único que es miop es la historia :D _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_15 años después, en algún punto de Londres, Inglaterra _

-¡cuidado! ¡Allen, Kanda!

¡B O O M!- se escucho el estruendo de un edificio colapsar y a lo lejos el caer de un bultito blanco tirado arriba de ellos.

-¡Allen!- se oyeron a coro varias voces que estaban cerca del lugar

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes Shonen?, pensé que ibas a resistir mas, -dijo acercándose al cuerpo que estaba debajo de los escombros de un antiguo edificio.

-¡Aléjate de el bastardo!-grito más que enfurecido dirigiéndose hacia tikky que se estaba acercando mucho hacia allen y lo veía de una forma rara.

-Oh pero si es el samurái- dijo mientras levantaba a Allen de la cintura, y acercaba su rostro, a escasos centímetros de sus labios -¿celoso?, mira nada más que lindo se ha puesto el Shonen ¿no? Exorcista de segunda- dijo con toda la malicia que pudo en sus palabras.

-¡Te lo advierto aléjate de él!, me pertenece – gruño con su mugen apuntando hacia tikky- y si no lo sueltas te rebanare y hare cachitos con mi mugen hasta que nadie te reconozca pedazo de mierda mal parida- grito con un aura oscura alrededor de el y con una voz tenebrosa que asusto a los pobres buscadores que les estaban ayudando

-¡Kanda cálmate no es el momento de tus celos Allen kun esta en peligro!- le dijo Lena lee tratando de sujetarlo de la cintura esforzándose de mas ya que Kanda poseía una gran fuerza y apenas y podía sostenerlo- ¡y tu Lavi ven ayudarme!

-¡Suéltame mujer rebanare a ese maldito si no le quita la manos de encima!-dijo mientras intentaba quitarse a esos 2 que ya lo tenían bien sujetos, mientras se les unían en su ayuda los buscadores para evitar que se abalanzara hacia el enemigo sin pensar.

- ¿mmm Tikky?-pregunto desorientado tratando de enfocar a la persona que le tenía un fuerte agarre de la cintura cuando sintió una mano en un lugar privado- ¡kiaaaa! ¿¡Donde crees que estas tocando pervertido! –chillo al sentir la una mano en su espalda baja ahí donde se pierde el nombre y tratando de zafarse grito - ¡suéltame mal nacido!-

-¿Oh Shonen ya despertaste? ¿Por qué no nos vamos por ahí los 2 juntos? Hay una hotel por aquí cerca y dicen que es de lo mejor- le susurro al oído con un tono seductor y lleno de lujuria, mientras veía como el chiquillo entre sus brazos pasaba de un sonrojo común a uno muy fuerte y apretando los puños

-¡Ni en tus mas locos sueños pervertido!- grito al momento que activaba su crown clown y le tiraba un puñetazo alejando de él un par de metros- ouch eso dolió, mmm parece que te has puesto enojado- respondió mientras se levantaba del lugar al que fue caer y se dio cuenta que había hecho un gran agujero.

-Bueno, bueno es hora de retirarme ya que si entera road que jugué contigo sinceramente se enojara y no tengo ganas de escuchar sus berrinches – dijo mientras empezaba a desaparecer, cuando hubo desparecido todos suspiraron, algunos dejándose caer al piso y otros todavía en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras veían a su alrededor como había acabado todo el lugar donde se suponía debería estar el corazón de la inocencia.

-bueno ya se fue, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿¡Por qué demonios yo tenía que ser la presa de ese tipo!- grito más que enojado y con una aura negra creciendo alrededor de él.

-….-

-….-

-….-

-¡Respondan!

-aa etto allen… mmm como decirlo…eras la mejor ¿opción?….- respondió Lena lee tratando de buscar las mejores palabras para así no bajarle su orgullo al pobre que se veía que estaba sufriendo por una respuesta.

- lo entiendo Lena lee pero !Por que con un vestido ¡- y es que apenas todos se daban cuenta de cómo realmente estaba vestido allen, con un vestido o lo que fue un vestido rojo carmesí que se componía de un corset con encaje de color negro alrededor de la parte superior del busto y por la espalda un acordonado con cintas de raso que le ajustaban y marcaban la cintura y con una confección delicada de flores negras con toques de diamantes, y en su falda tabloneada cada uno de unos 10 cm de ancho y alredor de ellos encaje negro que ahora le llegaban a medio muslo.

-….-

-….-

- Ve el lado bueno Moyashi chan te queda muy bien y sobre todo esas lindas piernas- comento Lavi con una sonrisa juguetona mientras un pequeño sonrojo cubría su rostro.

-Si allen kun, te ves muy bien, de hecho creo que el vestido era para ti- le dijo mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Lena lee tu no me digas eso- Lloriqueo con una nubecita alrededor de él y timcanpy volando sutilmente como dándole su apoyo para que le pusiera atención.

- a todo esto tu qué opinas de esto Kanda

-….-

-¿Kanda?

-tsk … te ves … bien ...pero…

-¿pero?- dijeron todos incluyendo allen mientras les salían signos de interrogación

-¡te puedes cubrir maldita sea! Y ustedes dejen de mirarles las piernas- grito colérico hacia los buscadores que algunos ya estaba con un desangre nasal.- maldito Moyashi apresúrate-

-¡pues entonces dame algo con que cubrirme bakanda!

-Tu rompiste el vestido tú te arreglas como cubrirte brote de habas

-!pero si no tengo nada maldito egoísta¡

-emm chicos…

-¿Qué dijiste vejete?

-chicos por favor dejen de pelear

-Lo que escuchaste samurái afeminado

- mira lo que dices que yo no soy precisamente el que esta usando un vestido- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡maldito bakanda¡- dijo molesto el albino – ¡auch! ¿Por qué fue eso lena lee? –comento indignado mientras se sobaba el golpe en su cabeza cortesía de las dark boots de lena lee .

-están haciendo mucho escándalo además hay un chico que no nos ha dejado de mirar desde que termino todo esto-señalo hacia enfrente de ellos

-¿ah?

Un muchacho de unos 16 años alto, vestía unos shorts color azul y medio moradillo, una especie de bufanda atada a su cintura, una camiseta con cuello que le llagaba hasta la altura del ombligo color verde, su cabello café con un toque despeinado solo los que se podían ver por qué lo demás lo cubría una capa con capucha y apenas dejaba ver su ropa, se iba acercando hacia allen y cuando llego hacia él se arrodillo.

-¿ah? – solo pudo soltar eso al entrar en un estado de shock con un súper sonrojo que ya competía con los tomates. -¿quién eres? …párate…lena lee,…Kanda alguien ayúdenme

-Mi allen, ¿acaso no me recuerdas?-respondió con un tono de voz dulce y varonil el joven arrodillado

Allen todavía en shock no pudo responder a la pregunta mientras los demás veían todo lo que acontecía, en ese momento empezó a recordar vagamente esa vos- ¿Na…na…re…in, narein?¿ oh eres tú? –exclamo arrodillándose mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas gruesas es que acaso el no esta ¿muerto? ¿Será un Akuma?

-ahh- se ollo el grito de Lenalee -¿no es tu amigo, allen, el de la india?-respondió no muy segura de sus palabras y con tacto ya que por que le había contado allen el estaba muerto por convertirse en un Akuma al traer a su hermana.

- si mi niño y he venido por ti- al momento de quitarse la capucha y verse directamente a los ojos – he venido como tu prometido- declaro dejando a los demás sorprendidos- es hora de que te presente con nuestra _madre_, ya es el tiempo indicado.

-primero que nada quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima maldito bastardo- gruño Kanda apretando su mano en el hombro del otro – el único que se llevara de este lugar al Moyashi soy yo imbécil

-¿tu quién diablos eres?-respondió tajante ante el tono que el otro había utilizado

-yo soy su novio imbécil y ya te dije que te apartaras de el maldito cabron-

-¿su novio? De allen, ja creo que estas mal informado, allen es mi prometido, desde su nacimiento esta estipulado así, por eso he venido al llevármelo- declaro poniendo se dé pie mientras ambos se miraban furiosamente

-pues no pienso permitirlo maldito de aquí allen no se mueve-poniéndose en guardia para una pelea, -como tú quieras- dijo narein a su contrincante.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

mmm que bueno que les gusto y ahora un review? :D me harian feliz y perdonen errores de otrografia o de dedo u.u se acepta de todo ^^ y recuerden actualizaciones miercole y sabado :)

*un lemon al dia fortalece tus huesos*

edes tienen la última palabra, disfrútenlo ^w^!


	3. sueño

_Discaimer: D Gray man no me pertenece si no a la gran hoshino sensei! lo único que es miop es la historia :D_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Escucha y podrás oír aquel sonido lejano_

_De alguien tarareando una melodía familiar_

_Como un néctar sagrado, como un sueño_

_Déjame dormir envuelta en el_

El sonido del viento, en un lago oscuro por la soledad de la noche eso fue lo que mi ojos vieron, un campo rodeado de todo tipo de flores a lo lejos un templo antiguo; con un lago enorme y un puente para pasarlo, se reflejaba la luna a todo su esplendor poco a poco bañándose en un rojo carmesí, gritos que oía pero no podía ver a quienes pertenecían, el olor a sangre recorría mi nariz y me daba un asco, alce mi mirada y la vi, una mujer hermosa bañada por los rayos de la luz su belleza opacaba la de el entorno en que estaba.

_Despierta mi niño_

El eco de su voz sonó fuerte y claro mezclado con dulzura y un tinte de maldad que solo la había escuchado en mis peleas con el conde, pero esta mujer se me hace conocida.

-¿Quién eres?

_Despierta mi niño_

Es que no entiende- ¿Quién eres?- pregunte fuerte con curiosidad.

_Se acerca la hora_

-¿hora que hora?

_Todo lo que conociste será destruido_

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Responde!-de pronto un miedo se apodero de mi esto no era normal.

_Es hora que despiertes_

-¿! Despertar de que o para que ¡?

_Todo a su tiempo…todo a su tiempo…_

-¡Que es lo que debo saber!- trate de acercarme pero el lugar se iba desvaneciendo como si todo fuera producto de una ilusión, un sueño

-¡Moyashi despierta! ¡Despierta!

-¿eh que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto desorientado mirando el lugar , una habitación completamente blanca, un… hospital.

-¿te encuentras mejor … allen? – esa voz la reconocía… esa voz …!narein¡ así que todo fue verdad el esta vivo , pero ¿Cómo? Era posible y luego ese sueño ¿Quién era esa mujer? Y por qué le decía sobre que tenía que despertar, no lo entendía pero estaba seguro que no era algo normal.

-buenos días a todos- una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones y dejo que viera por primera vez a la persona enfrente de el- el joven allen san ya se puede retirar a hora que lo veo que despertó, solo es necesario hacer un chequeo de rutina- comento al momento que se acercaba y empezaba a tratarlo.

-bueno eso es todo por hoy ya se puede retira joven, solo tenga cuidado y por favor …_despierta_ … -termino de decir con una sonrisa algo sádica en su rostro mientras abandonaba la habitación detrás de una que otra enfermera; pero que desconcertó a allen.

-qué bueno que ya salgas allen kun, mi hermano dijo que llegando a la orden el mismo te checaría- comento Lenalee con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro mientras se retiraba.

-bueno Moyashi chan ne vista de que estas bien nosotros también nos retiramos no es así ¿yuu chan?-

-che … quien dijo que podías decidir por mi maldito conejo, yo no me muevo hasta que no salga el frijol con patas de aquí- soltó desde donde estaba recargado y un aura oscura empezando a rodearlo y amenazando con sacar a su mugen.

-pero yuu chan no ves que allen chan necesita hablar con alguien- contesto al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada a narein que estaba alado de la ventana mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¿y a mí qué diablos me importa?

-Uff contigo no se puede hombre… en esa caso no me dejas alternativa…llamare a mi arma secreta…!lena lee¡

-quiero ver que lo intentes-le respondió mordazmente

-¡lena lee!- se escucho otro grito y de repente se oyeron unos pasos hacia la habitación.

-¡ya voy! … ¿Qué paso ahora Lavi?- respondió al terminar de entrar al cuarto

-pues pasa que yuu chan no deja descansar al Moyashi chan ya sabemos que le quieres hacer cositas malas pero…déjalo reponerse xD – al terminar de decir eso se dio cuenta de la cara de todos y sobre todo la de allen y lena lee que estaba más que rojas.

-¿!pero que mierda dices? Conejo estúpido…- e iba a seguir con sus sartas de groserías de no ser por que lena lee le paró la boca.

-Kanda… amm lo siento pero creo que Lavi esta vez tiene razón además necesitas descansar

Se empezó a cercar lentamente hacia el pelinegro pero este estaba renuente en salir- bueno si no es por las buenas…será por las malas- se escucho el cuerpo caer del espadachín tras noquearlo con sus dark boots activadas.- bueno ahora si Lavi, vámonos, y descansa allen kun- mientras la miraban con gotas en su cabeza los demás del lugar.

Al salir se instalo un silencio sepulcral ya que ninguno de los 2 se animaba a hablar y sin embargo tenían tantas cosas que decirse.

-Na… Nare… Narein- hablo por primera vez después de todo el tiempo que estuvo callado

-todo a su tiempo allen …todo a su tiempo…-aseguro mientras salía del cuarto, mientras la noche empezaba a caer.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

mmm que bueno que les gusto y ahora un review? :D me harian feliz y perdonen errores de otrografia o de dedo u.u se acepta de todo ^^ y recuerden actualizaciones miercole y sabado :)

*un lemon al dia fortalece tus huesos*


	4. Convivencia

_"...Así como el Salvador vierte su sangre divina para purificar al mundo, nosotros vertimos la nuestra para concebir a nuestros hermanos; y Él, hijo del cielo, que convirtió a los hombres en sagrados mediante su sacrificio, nosotros, os santificamos con nuestro sublime amor, cuya naturaleza consiste en alejar a los hombres de las garras de la fe. No huiremos, ni rehusaremos de nuestra esencia. Nuestro señorío permanece en las sombras, más no nos ocultamos, vivimos entre el ganado, entre el latir de vuestros corazones, entre las revoluciones que se agitan en vuestras venas, cáliz de vuestros espíritus efímeros e informes. Escuchad nuestro llamado y abrid los ojos a la Noche Eterna, nuestra tierna Madre os espera para arroparos con su manto de sutil ternura, de caricias que no conocen la vergüenza. Escuchad nuestro susurro en las cortinas de la habitación, en el viento que agita los árboles, en la sombra furtiva que se escapa a vuestros ojos, pero que palpita en vuestros espíritus con la intensidad de la realidad más tangible. Escuchad el llamado, Ella os espera..."_

_Sebastián, fragmento del libro Noche _

El tiempo se no esta acabando-se dejo escuchar una voz varonil gruesa y con tintes suaves como aterciopelada al resonar como si fuera un eco dentro de esa gran sala iluminada por la luz de la luna en la soledad de la noche, camino dirigiéndose a todos esos hombres sentados en la gran mesa, todos poniendo atención a su líder.

–sabes que no podemos aplazarlo por más tiempo y es necesario traerlo inmediatamente-

-Es cierto pero ¿ya saben su localización?-hablo otra vos de los que estaban ahí

-digo con todo su respeto majestad, pero ¿esta seguro que fue una buena idea mandar a narein?-todos estaban expectantes para saber la respuesta, algunos se habían opuesto pero el rey tuvo la última palabra.- Sabemos que era necesario pero también hay leyes que no debemos infringir, recuerda esto no es juego.

-Es por su bien- declaro no muy convencido pero con un rictus de seriedad insólito que te hacía pensar que todo estaba bien a pesar que sabían que no- además es para que se vallan conociendo mejor y por que también _madre_ lo ha designado así-

-Pero su majestad ¿no cree que hubiera sido mejor enviarlo con parte de la escolta?-se escucho una vos más joven de los presente ahí- Digo no es que dudemos de su fuerza pero tenemos que cumplir un plazo y es necesaria su protección.-

-Lo sé, lo he sabido desde que nació, no hay noche y día que no deje de pensar en eso pero en esta ocasión la junta dará por terminado, así que por favor retírense, mas adelante hablaremos de esto- se escucharon los ecos de personas levantándose sigilosamente cada uno como el aire.

-Sal de ahí, y dime por que estas escuchando conversaciones que no te interesan.- musito hacia la nada pero con la firmeza de una poderosa presencia.

-Mi señor, mi señora le ha mandado un recado- menciono mientras se inclinaba y mostraba un sobre plateado e inmediatamente desapareció.

-Así que ya te diste cuenta ¿no es así…._madre_?-se escucho un susurro al viento, sin rastros de emociones mientras una sonrisa irónica se poso en sus perfectas pero varoniles facciones contraídas.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

La luna había salido en su punto más alto tan bella como siempre, desde su habitación podía verla a la perfección, la nueva orden oscura era a su manera de ver un sitio demasiado gélido para vivir ai.

Extrañaba la antigua orden pero ya nada se podía hacer ni siquiera pensar en regresar por que si no recibirían otro ataque del conde, a todo esto era raro que ya no se vieran muchos akumas rondando la ciudad; demasiado calmado para su comodidad pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? , pero también se había dado cuenta que no había visto a kanda ni a narein, Lavi le decía siempre que estaban bien y que kanda seguía igual de amargado como siempre pero y ¿narein? Como estaba, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, ¿Cómo sobrevivió?, ¿Por qué no lo busco? Y la más importante ¿desde cuándo eran prometidos?, debía tranquilizarse o si no hallaría una respuesta, así que ya era hora de enfrentarse a lo que venga por el bien de todos debía ser fuerte.

Camino por siendo guiado por timcanpy, dieron un par de vueltas y recorrieron un sin número de habitaciones que preferiría evitar, hasta que dio con el comedor y sin preverlo choco contra algo duro pero suave, y el reconocía a quien le pertenecía esa espalda.

-kanda- soltó dejando salir un suspiro que no sabía que contuvo.

-Moyashi ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando como lo ordeno la jefa de las enfermeras o ¿quieres acabar con otra paliza pero siendo por cortesía mía?- exclamo con un falso enfado, pero al instante su expresión se volvió seria.

-¡que mi nombre es allen bakanda!- contesto al tiempo que hacia un puchero que lo hacía ver como en realidad era, un adolecente de tan solo 15 años. – además ya estaba aburrido de estar ai en nues…digo mi recamara solo y tenía hambre- y lo confirmo el sonido de su estomago pareciendo que se acercaba un ejército de hombres hambrientos al lugar.

-che no importa te digo que te regreses, así que no me contradigas- contesto el-así que date la media vuelta y camina hacia **nuestra** habitación- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra nuestra, ya que no le había gustado nada que digiera solo su habitación ¡ja! Como si la orden no supiera la clase de relación que ellos tenían.

-no, de verdad, quiero comer aquí así que kanda ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Maldita sea bájame estúpido!-replico mientras sentía que era cargado como un costal de papas -¡bakanda bájame! Nos están viendo todos.

-¡cállate, haces demasiado ruido maldición! ¡Deja de patalear!-respondió ahora si con enfado mientras caminaba para salir del comedor, le valía que todos esos metiches estuvieran viéndolos, el Moyashi era suyo así que nadie se atrevía a decirle algo ya que no les iría muy bien si se metían.

Transitaron sin ningún contratiempo estaban cerca de la puerta solo faltaba abrirla, un poco mas y podría callar a su manera a ese brote de habas, pero sus planes fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por un chillido.

-¡yu!- no podía ser ¿Qué había hecho para tener a su pesadilla andante en enfrente de el? Sea lo que sea lo iba a quitar de su camino a su manera.

-quítate conejo- murmuro en vos sombría.

- ¿oh ese es el Moyashi chan? Oh yu no conocía ese lado tuyo- sonreía con picardía y un tinte de maldad en su risueña pero estresante vos.

-y a ti que carajos te importa y quítate de encima que no creas que no pesas.

El rio como respuesta.

-entonces a donde iban ¿yu?- concluyo con una sonrisa al estilo gato chesire.

-que te importa maldito imbécil o acaso ¿estás celoso por que el Moyashi me eligió a mí y no a ti?-sonreía con arrogancia y ese ``gran´´ carisma que le pertenecía solo a él.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió en el lugar, cualquiera que los estuviera viendo sentían que si hacían algún movimiento podían acabar destrozados por algunos de esos dos exorcistas, que con sus miradas pareciera que estaban a punto de lanzarse uno sobre otro, tan enfocados estaban que ninguno se dio cuenta que alguien mas había entrado al lugar.

Con pasos lentos se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaban ese par, los observo como quien observa a una presa pero sin duda al que no le quitaba la vista era a un peliblanco aun siendo agarrado como costal de papas, que lo habían estado ignorando todo este tiempo, pero eso no importaba era hora de actuar se le estaba acabando el tiempo y las lunas eran pocas.

-Ey ustedes dos podrían por favor bajar a mi prometido- pronuncio mientras los miraba-necesito hablar con él- añadió al ver que no respondían.

-no- gruño a modo de respuesta.

-te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera así que lo bajas o lo bajas- contesto arrugando el seño – no te lo repetiré de nuevo-

-Ey chicos- se apresuro a hablar Lavi mientras volvía a su humor divertido y relajado de siempre, todo con tal de no ver la cara que estaba poniendo a poner allen.- tranquilo yu, y tu narein por favor no digas cosas que no son- concluyo con una más que falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

El rostro de allen se estaba comprimiendo en una mueca, no quería llorar no de nuevo y menos enfrente de todos de los de la orden, y trato como pudo de bajarse de kanda pero este se negaba a dejarlo sentía que lo estaba perdiéndolo, que si lo soltaba algo iba a cambiar muy pronto pero debía hacerlo si no el imbécil se enojaría.

Así que bajándolo con cuidado un poco tosco pero él no era ni amable así que el enano sabia como era él en realidad y no le interesaba si los demás decían.

Finalmente se separo de él, acercándose poco a poco hacia narein con pasos tranquilos pero delicados, hasta llegar a un par de centímetros de él y antes de lo previsto se dejo escuchar el eco de un golpe.

Narein con el rostro ladeado y allen con su mano en el aire, al parecer a la vista de todos por primera vez allen le daba una bofetada a alguien.


	5. Viaje

Olitas! Feliz navidad! jeje aquí con otro capítulo, espero y les guste ^o^ creo que para mas tardar el domingo en la noche o el lunes traeré el siguiente y empezara la acción verdadera xD gracias todos los que han dejado review! :D

bno a todo esto gray man no me pertenece es de la gran hoshino sensei! .

"_seas o no un ángel abre todas las venas de tu blanco cuerpo y que la sangre roja y espumosa brote en millares de chorros deliciosos, así quiero verte y beber en esas mil fuentes hasta que pueda llorar tu muerte en un delirio de voluptuosa voluntad"_

El ambiente tenso se percibía ahora mucho más, las pocas personas que entraban, solo sentían algo asfixiante en el aire ignorando lo que acababa de pasar solo hace unos momentos; la mirada de todos los presentes estaban fijas en ellos, todavía no lo podían creer, no salían del shock , mientras allen encogido en si mismo trataba de hallar alguna conexión de lo que había hecho, trabajando sus pensamientos en un flujo impresionante que sentía estallar su cabeza al analizar los hechos ocurridos se dijo que solo fue el _impulso_, la _necesidad_, el saber que no era un _espejismo_ una vez más, dudaba lo sabía.

-¿allen?- por fin alguien se atrevía a romper ese silencio terrible, agradecido con esa persona que era nada más que lavi.-¿te encuentras …bien?- irónico lavi le preguntaba a la persona equivocada pero agradecía su preocupación, levanto la mirada poco a poco, hasta que se topo con aquellos ojos acanelados, tratando de descifrar los sentimientos expuestos ante él.

Tratando de que de su boca salieran palabras no balbuceos patéticos, intento hablarle pero era inútil no sentía ni el más mínimo de _arrepentimiento_ por lo que había hecho, tal vez compartir tanto tiempo con kanda le estaba afectando; o tal vez estaba dejando caer poco a poco su máscara.

-Moyashi vámonos- lo sujeto del brazo mientras lo hacía caminar hacia la salida, estaban por llegar cuando se alzo la voz de narein.

-recuerda allen no puedes evitar tu futuro y menos los designios de _madre_-termino la oración mientras se alejaba poco a poco y ellos se perdían en las profundidades de los pasillos.

-recuerda Moyashi, tu siempre será mío, tenlo en tu mente para que no se olvide idiota-hablo con parsimonia esta vez, aun cuando en su pecho crecía un temor que le hacia un mal sabor de boca, así guiándolo hasta su cuarto.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-así que allen kun ¿Qué me dices?-

-¿ah?-solo atino a responder de esa manera porque sinceramente no había puesto nada de atención a la explicación de komui con respecto a una misión sobre una inocencia, todavía seguía rondando las palabras de narein por su mente y la verdad no sabía cómo tomar a aquello además ¿Quién demonios era madre? pero fue otra vez abruptamente sacado de su mente y esta vez por un codazo cortesía de kanda, maldecía por sus adentros lo poco delicado que era y en fin tuvo que poner atención a Komui.

-les estaba explicando sobre la misión que según los informes probablemente se encuentre una inocencia, no está muy lejos de hecho no tendrán que salir de Inglaterra.-concluyo komui mientras esperaba la respuesta de allen que en todo este tiempo lo noto distraído y de hecho no era el único, lavi, kanda y hasta su adorable hermanita Lena lee se hallaban en otro mundo y después al él le decían que era un flojo.

-si lo entendemos…pero a todo esto ¿por qué tiene que venir esa cosa maldición?-exclamo kanda con su tono seco y amenazante, mientras apuntaba a la persona recargada en un pilar extremadamente alejado de las personas se hallaba narein con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando algo.

-ah jeje eso lo explicare ahora mismo….

-…..-

-…..-

-…..-

Todos aguardaban en la espera de Komui, pero este no se dignaba a dar una explicación, mientras algunos ya se estaban impacientando.

-¡vas hablar maldita sea sí o no!- exclamo kanda enojado mientras era agarrado por los demás para que no se aventara a matar a komui pero también estaban arriesgando su pellejo si el japonés volcaba su ira contra ellos y ni siquiera kami sama los salvaría de la paliza mortal que les daría el espadachín.

-está bien, lo único que les puedo decir es que es necesario para esta misión ya que nos hemos dado cuenta que al parecer narein es compatible con la inocencia.-

-¡¿Qué?-se escucharon las exclamaciones de los demás en el área, nadie se esperaba esa declaración y menos cierto albino que no había vuelto abrir la boca desde hace un buen rato.-si es de tipo equipamiento, es raro ya que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de esto.-

-si eso es cierto komui, ¿Por qué él?, digo, es que no tiene entrenamiento, tu sabes además se me hace raro que la orden lo acepte así como así cuando el antes fue un akuma ¿o me equivoco? – razono mientras miraba de reojo a allen, detallando todo este tiempo sus reacciones, como si quisiera leer atraves de él.

Komui se sorprendió pero al momento se tenso su cara cambiándola por una de completa seriedad que al cabo de unos minutos cambio por su usual cara de estupidez, -oh miren chicos, ya es tarde así que mejor adelántense ya que saldrán en menos de dos horas, así que vayan a ser su equipaje- mientras se levantaban y los echaba de ahí y cerrarles la puerta en su cara sin escuchar replicas.

-todo esta yendo conforme al plan…no te preocupes…se lo prometió el general Cross- dijo mientras enfocaba su vita hacia la única persona que no se había retirado del lugar,-solo no le hagas más daño-susurro al momento que pasaba a su lado con pesadumbre en su voz.

-no te preocupes…yo no dejare que le pase algo malo…no a él-

Lo último que se escucho fue el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y komui se desplomaba en su lugar.-no debiste hacerlo Komui…no de esa manera- exclamo una voz profunda pero con el tono severo y con tintes de decepción.

-lo se river…pero es necesario absolutamente necesario-al verse completamente solo soltó otro suspiro y con pesar empezó a firmar algunos documentos, necesitaba no mas se exigía tener su mente ocupada no quería razonar lo que pasaría dentro de poco solo dios sabia por que lo estaba haciendo.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose llamo su atención, no esperaba visitas y tampoco había dejado afuera a timcanpy, hasta que volteo y sintió sobre sus labios los de kanda tratando de entra en su boca, pidiéndole permiso a su manera un poco tosca, mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia su cintura tomándolo con posesión, mientras allen pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando cada vez más el beso.

Sintió como esas manos empezaban a cobrar vida y empezaban un lento pero suave recorrido en su cuerpo, paso de su cintura hacia sus glúteos quedándose por momentos ahí mientras en algunas ocasiones sentía como se las apretaba.

La boca de kanda pasó hacia su cuello recorriéndola, saboreándola, mientras allen desabotonaba rápidamente la camisa del espadachín, estaban a pasos de la cama cuando se escucharon unos toques en la puerta interrumpiéndolos en el acto que sin duda había dejado aun avergonzado allen y un furioso japonés.

-¿Quién…es?-pregunto el albino con voz trémula pero aun así todavía pegado al torso de kanda que no lo soltaba.

-soy yo allen kun…dice nii san que nos espera en 20 minutos en el arca.-

-ok gracias lena ahí estaré-separándose lentamente de kanda y se abrochaba ben su uniforme. –ok nos vemos ahí allen kun-termino de decir y emprendió la retirada por que todavía le hacía falta terminar algunos pendientes.

Mientras tanto allen trataba de quitarse a kanda de encima-bakanda, ya oíste déjame que todavía no he buscado mi maleta-aun que su voz no sonó muy segura, se planteo ponerse serio si no sabía que no saldrían de ahí en un buen tiempo.

-joder contigo Moyashi, también que la estábamos pasando, pero recuerda que regresando no te me escapas-ordeno, al momento de que con su mano atraía la barbilla y le plantaba otro beso pero esta vez un poco menos apasionado.-recuerda me la debes y si es necesario te tomare durante la misión-siseo para darle la espalda e ir al pequeño baño que compartían, allen por su parte solo se dejo caer en la mullida cama y viendo aletear a timcanpy, tuvo un mal presentimiento, esa misión los cambiaria pero no sabía qué, pero de algo estaba seguro es que él iba hacer le mas afectado, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Gracias a todos por haberme dejado review! Adoro a esas personitas que en cada capítulo me dejan uno ;o; se los agradezco! Y si no les respondo es que no me llega la notificación a una así gracias a...

Soy YO-SARIEL

Winry Uchiha Nightray

Vanessa WalkerPhantomhiveKanda


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, aquí con otro capítulo más , este capi medio mucho dolor de cabeza y dirán por que? pues por que trate de abarcar un poco la vida de narein y sé que me sale occ! además algunos personajes, sencillamente no tenía planeado este capítulo fuera sí, lo borre muchas veces debido a que no me gustaba como salía, transcribí muchas veces y al final este fue el que más me gusto

Sin más disfruten de este capítulo y agradezco alas personas que dejan un comentario! y también alas que se te atreven a leer esto. :D

Disclaimer: D gray man pertenece a Hoshino sensei.

Advertencias: occ y personajes creados por mi xD

La canción se llama make you feel my love de adele.

* * *

><p>``El que desee beber la sangre de sus enemigos y tener fieles servidores, debe ir a la ciudad del Corazón y rendir homenaje al Príncipe del Aire.´´<p>

El manto oscuro rodeaba la estancia del vagón tenuemente iluminado por los cálidos pero pocos rayos lunares reflejados por el vidrio.

Sus pupilas tenuemente dilatas rodearon la estancia percibiendo el paisaje difuso ocasionado por el andar del tren. El ruido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación, levanto su mirada para ver a kanda entrar y sentarse a un lado del sofá.

Recorrió su perfecto rictus, su cabello azulado oscuro ahora en una imperfecta coleta, su rostro siempre serio ahora estaba un poco más relajado, tal vez por la soledad de la noche; aparto su mirada posándola ahora en los pequeños pero no imperceptibles aleteos de timcanpy, buscando un espacio donde establecerse para dormir, hasta que decidió como siempre que su regazo era mejor cama que cualquier mueble del compartimiento en sí.

Lavi dormía en el sofá de enfrente, acobijado por una manta de lana, enroscado y murmurando incoherencias; lena lee en cambio estaba en su compartimiento especial, cortesía de Komui claro esta; solo esperaba que la joven de procedencia china se encontrara bien. Concentro su mirada en un punto en específico mientras recuerdos se situaban en su memoria; algunos nostálgicos y otros divertidos de la orden oscura, soltó un par de risas contenidas al imaginarse que más cosas sucederían cuando volvieran a la orden.

-¿De qué te ríes moyashi?

-¿eh? –Desconcertado giro su mirada hacia su compañero de alado-¡¿Kanda?

-Shhh, calla moyashi que vas a despertar a lavi y no tengo el suficiente humor para soportar sus estupideces-susurro mientras le dirigía una mirada desdeñosa al susodicho y se topaba con los grandes ojos plateados.- así que duérmete de una maldita vez-

-esta bien- con lentitud y sin vacilar se recostó sobre el duro pero en cierta parte cómodo hombro de su igual, cerro sus parpados y se dejo llevar por el dulce canto de Morfeo hacia aquella tierra de sueños inverosímiles.

Kanda mantenía los parpados cerrados pero sentía la tenuemente calidez del albino deslizándose sobre sus hombros, dejo estarlo por ahora, rodeo con un solo brazo sus hombros, mientras dejaba arrastrarse a un inconsciente sueño, que lo estaba matando desde su partida de la orden negra; permaneció unos segundos en estado de alerta pero su cuerpo cansado puedo más que el.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

La brisa helada se enterró en su cara como finas dagas, el cielo se había nublado antes de que culminara el alba y los primeros rayos solares dieran su calor, recorrió la mirada hacia el paisaje que se le presentaba desde el carruaje, las calles viejas adoquinadas de la vieja Kensington Village en Chelsea, situada a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de la citadina vida de Londres.

Por alguna extraña razón se encontraban viajando hacia una residencia de algún tipo de noble según los informes o al menos para la mayoría de todos ellos con excepción de narein; solo el sabia verdaderamente que hacia donde se dirigían, recordaba vagamente las palabras del buscador, eran inexactas como si su mente traicionara sus palabras, no le tomo mucha importancia después le preguntaría bien, claro si kanda no le sacaba la verdad a golpes.

Todo esto tiempo era tan metódico que se pregunto si no se moriría de aburrimiento, tal vez debió de haberle hecho caso a lavi e irse con ellos en el carruaje de atrás, bueno a un que conociéndole bien de seguro que lo menos que haría era descansar, se lamentaba por la peliverde aguantar a semejante tipo, claro era su amigo pero lo exasperaba tanto que llegaba a pensar que lavi era un completo masoquista o de plano un idiota sin remedio, en momentos como estos se preguntaba ¿Qué había visto Bookman san en él? Digo era inteligente, divertido, un buen amigo y tal vez hasta para el se le hacia guapo pero hasta el más paciente desearía no haberlo conocido, lavi era un caso sin remedio, lastima pero eran su amigo o como le decía Lenalee eran _familia_; la peliverde era otra cosa, era dulce, amable, bonita en más de un sentido, inteligente pero tenía dos serios problemas y uno de ellos era Komui san con su complejo de _hermana_ como kanda y lavi *o cualquiera de la orden más bien* decían más bien afirmaban y otro era el su propio complejo de _mama gallina_ que en verdad daba miedo, la verdad Lenalee si que se parecía a su hermano ni para que negar que eran familia, también estaba kanda su ¿novio?

La verdad no sabía ni como decirle al desgraciado, que lo asaltaba en las noches daba gracias dios que link fuera de sueño pesado o que se tardara horrores en el baño por que si señores y señoras link era un maniático de su limpieza personal, pero hablando de link estaba más callado de lo normal y eso era mucho a decir, cerro sus ojos hastiado de pensar cosas innecesarias además ¿Por qué rememoraba eso? Dejo de darle vueltas y concentro su mirada en la cabina, observo el estilo antiguo del tapiz con suaves tonos cafés mezclados con tonos amarillos, las pequeñas líneas daban formas extractas, los asientos cómodos y afelpados de un sutil color dorado, mientras en el suelo la alfombra plana y sin ningún llamativo color. Sin duda era modesto pero elegante como debían de ser los carruajes berlina, costosos pero simples.

Soltó el suspiro más largo de su vida y dejo de admirar el interior de tan _humilde_ carruaje, sentía venir una jaqueca si todo seguía igual en absoluto silencio, y no pensaba divagar mas, pero tampoco quería ser asesinado por las esas tres indescriptibles miradas así que reuniendo el valor que tenia se dispuso a hablar o si no moriría en el intento, solo debía ser sutil y sin miramientos…-amm… narein…-susurro tan bajo que no creyó que lo escucharía.

-dime allen- oh sorpresa si lo escucho era eso o el absoluto silencio hacia mas sonora su voz- ¿allen?-

-eh… perdón jeje no te escuche-sonrió avergonzado, después de todo el lo había llamado.

-no te preocupes, pero dime ¿que querías preguntar?- impactado era poco… ¿cómo sabia? Alejo esas divagaciones de sus mente y se concentro en la pregunta que le carcomía y sabia que no era el único de los presentes que se sentía así.- ¿hacia que donde nos dirigimos?...digo se que estamos en Kensington…pero tal vez digo… quiero saber hacia dónde exactamente nos dirigimos.- y la planteo sencilla, claro si hubiera abierto la boca desde mucho antes se hubiera ahorrado tantas divagaciones y posibles dolores de cabeza.

-eso es un secreto…pero tal vez por ser tú te diga que nos encontraremos con algunos conocidos.- dijo narein mientras cerraba sus parpados y dejaba en curiosidad a los otros 3.

-oh…bueno.-dijo allen suavemente, dirigió su mirada hacia la persona delante de él, kanda con su siempre seño fruncido, su boca en un línea recta y su mirada aguda sobre allen.

Y así el resto del camino lo recorrieron en el interminable silencio.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

Las notas musicales sonaban en pequeños ecos subiendo y bajando, delicadas pero arrebatadoras combinadas con la dulce entonación de la joven mujer de cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol, sus manos a perladas viajaban con maestría alrededor del gran piano, tecleando tecla por tecla; mientras de su menuda garganta salía en tono limpio y delicado cantaba.

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

Una nana que había compuesto para su hijo que no llego a conocer realmente, recordaba vagamente su olor, la esencia que lo caracterizaba, el eco de su primer llanto pero hasta ahí llegaban sus recuerdos, no había _nada_ mas, ni _fotos_, ni _recuerdos_, ni siquiera un _lugar_ donde hubiera _estado_ el pequeño.

_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

Soñaba, anhelaba compartir todo ese amor que aguardaba en lo recóndito de su ser, estrecharlo con sus brazos, ¿se parecería a su padre? O tal vez ¿a ella?; rogaba por verlo, aun que sabía que no podía ni debía, en los atardeceres bañados de colores mientras su mirada se fijaba en los pequeños detalles, pensaba que tal vez el, estuviera viendo ese mismo atardecer; las noches frías con las pequeñas estrellas sobresaliendo en ese gran manto nocturno, recordaba vagamente sus dolores, mientras seguía entonando poco a poco sus parpados cerrados con finas lagrimas deslizándose en la fina piel aperlada con sus pómulos cubiertos de pequeños tintes rosas.

Su corazón no paraba de llorar silenciosamente; tal vez si hubiera sido más fuerte, si solo hubiera tenido más tiempo, si _pudiera_ volver atrás, su pequeño estaría con ella, seria parte de ella, pero sabía que atormentarse en ese momento era en vano.

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto con sus parpados cerrados, sus manos finas y pequeñas no dejaban de tocar.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo Kathleen por favor- contesto, su semblante serio y su pálida piel estremecida a causa de lo frio del lugar, termino de entrar mientras cerraba la puerta.

Rodeo la habitación buscando un lugar donde apoyarse para tener una plática _agradable_ con su esposa.

-¿de que deseas hablar Amaury? ¿Qué es tan importante para que me interrumpas en mis pasatiempos?-dijo, mientras enarcaba una de sus finas cejas en su cara de porcelana, su mirada se poso en las notas de su partitura hacia la figura recostada en la pequeña chimenea humeante.

- tu sabes de que…-susurro mientras reencontraba la mirada achocolatada, soltó un suspiro y empezó una cuenta regresiva en su mente.

-no lo sé y no quiero hablar de nada que tenga que ver contigo –espeto con su voz contraída en un enojo, mientras algunas cosas empezaban a moverse lentamente alrededor del lugar.

-pero es necesario Kathleen- trato de calmarla, sin embargo el también estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante el irracionalismo de su a un esposa.

-pues ahórrate tus explicaciones y si es importante nos veremos en una junta no ahorita-exclamo, con movimientos lentos y sonoros se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-no, tiene que ser ahora mismo-sujeto parte del brazo, le dirigió una mirada dura con sus plateados ojos y su rictus adquirió seriedad.

-ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo-trato de soltarse del agarre, no quería iniciar una pelea de nuevo.

-Pues tendrás que escucharme quieras o no-forzó su agarre en la delicada piel de su esposa, mientras la hacía caminar para dejarla caer en el mueble, encerrándola entre sus brazos a poco centímetros de su cara – y ¡no esperare a una maldita cita!-

Entrecerró sus ojos de manera felina, su cuerpo tenso balanceándose en la cordura de soltar un manotazo o usar un poco más de fuerza e inteligencia mezcladas. –no piensas soltarme ¿verdad? –

-claro que no, hasta que me escuches-

-y ¿Qué si no lo hago?- amenazo con un ligero fruncimiento de cejas, Amaury se hizo a un lado y se dejo caer en el sofá, pesadamente, bufo y se levanto tan rápido como se había sentado.

-está bien, solo no te arrepientas de tus decisiones…-camino hacia la salida y antes de salir completamente añadió- porque yo no cargare mas tus culpas…-

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Kathleen dejo salir un pesado suspiro, se recostó en el sofá mientras pasaba una mano en su rostro tratando vanamente de retener una pequeña lagrima en sus parpados que deseosa luchaba por salir.

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

Termino de cantar a la nada y dejo que las lágrimas enjuagaran su rostro, dejando caminos en su fina y pálida piel, al final de todo perder de sangre no iba a matar más de lo que ya estaba y como siempre su pecado estaría ahí como siempre y ni siquiera el mismísimo _padre_ lo podría evitar.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Todavía estaba oscuro, arriba el cielo brillaba con la fresca luz de las estrellas en las horas previas al amanecer., los sonidos de pisadas se escuchaban a metros de distancia, relinchidos indicaban que era un carruaje.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a un gran portón negro, se abrió una de las puertas del carruaje y de un solo movimiento salió narein, sus botas produjeron un crujido seco contra el suelo húmedo, camino directamente hacia al portón su vista se fijo en los adornos peculiares; pequeños bordes y figuras delineadas abstractamente, como si fueran enredaderas todas entrelazadas como si formaran algo pero a la vez nada; bajo su mirada y se centro en el pequeño objeto su forma de estandarte con una orquídea como emblema solo significaba algo y eso era pasar por la seguridad; su mano derecha se dirigió rápidamente hacia su boca y con sus caninos rápidamente se hizo una pequeña herida, la sangre fluía demasiado y sin perder el tiempo dejo que se derramara en la orquídea mientras esta adquiría un tenue color rojizo, su herida cerraba rápidamente hasta que la sangre paro y el portón se abrió de un gran rechinido.

-¡pueden avanzar! –grito y se hizo un lado para esperar el carruaje e inmediatamente subirse en el.

Sus ojos recordaron los paisajes vistos anteriormente, el viento en su cara se sentía helado y sus ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia la gran mansión en frente de ellos.

Un edificio grande, imponente, con sus ventanales bien lustrados y sus enredaderas alrededor; también la fuente enfrente de la puerta con sus toques góticos y pequeños peces bailando alrededor del agua como si no existiera nada más que ellos. A un recordaba la primera vez que había llegado a esta mansión y en manos de quien había venido.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Sus sentidos estaban finalmente despertando, sentía una pesadez sobre si como…como si hubiera muerto, pero rápidamente desecho aquellos pensamientos, y abrió con pesadez sus ojos, al principio se sintió mareado, su vista borrosa no dejaba ver donde estaba.

-estas despierto –declaro una voz suave, sus ojos se aclararon y fijo su mirada en el hombre que estaba sentado en el gran ventanal, era un hombre de piel blanquecina casi como si fuera porcelana, su cabello largo y plateado atados en una coleta baja, sus grandes ojos azules le observaban, tenía una nariz perfilada sus pómulos redondeados con un pequeño color rosáceo sobre ellos, sus labios en una fina y curveada sonrisa era simplemente bello, se levanto y pudo apreciar que llevaba unos pantalones de tela, con una sudadera de cuello de tortuga, lo vio sentarse a un lado de él y sonreírle maternalmente, como una ¿madre?

-… ¿Quién…quien eres? – pregunto algo temeroso, alejándose un poco de esa persona.

-Claudy…soy claudy- contesto, observando al chico, se veía realmente como un animalito desprotegido.- no temas no te hare ningún daño- dejo que su mano se posara en los cabellos del pequeño.- y dime pequeño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Na… narein señor- bajo la mirada y sintió la calidez emanada de esa mano tersa y grande, hacia mucho que no sentía eso… desde la muerte de su… hermana.

-nada de señor, solo llámame claudy o si quieres papa- dijo y vio como narein abría sus ojos sorprendidos.

-pe…ro…pero…usted no me co…conoce- tartamudeo ligeramente confundido, escucho al hombre soltar una risa cálida, dulce.

-tal vez no pero quiero que seas mi hijo-

-¿Por qué?- se aventuro a preguntar- ¿Por qué yo?-

-mmm tal vez por que me siento igual que tu y nos parecemos un poco- le contesto y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios –ven salgamos, el día esta hermoso- le extendió la mano, narein dudo un poco pero al final la tomo y dejo que aquel joven le guiara a lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-Fin flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Soltó un suspiro, ese recuerdo, tal vez no todo sería tan malo al menos podría ver a su padre.

Vio como se detenía la carroza frente a esas enormes puertas y reunió todo el valor que sabía necesitaría, sus facciones tomaron un rictus serio y bajo dispuesto a luchar contra todo, y si era necesario luchar por la felicidad de allen.

Vio como bajaban y sus caras sorprendidas ante la belleza del lugar, sonrió a sus adentros, esto iba hacer divertido, luego miro hacia kanda sus miradas se encontraron y vio el desprecio hacia su persona, bueno esto lo pueden jugar dos personas, y antes de darse cuenta las puerta se abrieron estruendosamente.

-¡narein!- escucho el grito y sintió la heladez del suelo, abrió sus parpados y miro la persona encima suyo. - ¿! Amie?

* * *

><p>Espero que les haiga gustado y sin más les agradecería un review?.<p>

Hasta la próxima :3

*un lemon al día fortalece tus huesos*


End file.
